Gay Pirates
by Justasimplekidfrombrooklyn
Summary: AU song-fic one shot based on the song 'Gay Pirates' By cosmo Jarvis. The struggle for two pirates in love to find their place in the world. Rated M for themes and hints at sexual activity.


iA random Sulov ficlet that I managed to type up, after my friend showed me the brilliant song 'Gay Pirates' by Cosmic Jarvis. The title really says it all for what the song is about. Any who, the content and lyrics of the song inspired me to write this little song-fic one-shot, so I hope you enjoy!

After each chorus of the song, it's supposed to be a new day in their lives, so it doesn't all happen in one time period, but more spread out over X amount of time.

Gay Pirates © Cosmic Jarvis

Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu © Gene Roddenberry

Verses – bold/italic

Repeated verses - **/i

**biThis water is too salty  
For me to even drink.  
I'd rather walk the dreaded plank  
Than stay another week. /b/i  
**

Sulu Hikaru looked down and drank back the nasty saturated salt water that sat in front of him, the people surrounding him sneering at him as he did so.

He picked up the glass and drank back some of the liquid, gulping the vile concoction of salt crystals and cold water, making him gag and choke. Unintentionally he spat some out, earning him a punch around the face.

"Drink it. All of it."

Putting on a brave face he drank the rest of it down, feeling the urge to throw up. He'd rather do so many things than this torture but to him, it was worth it.

**biBut it's you my love  
You're my land ahoy/b/i**

At least, for the protection it bought.

**biAnd I'm sick of being beaten  
And whipped and lashed to death,  
I want one night with no gang-rape  
But i won't hold my breath. /b/i**

By the time they'd finished with him, his back was red raw and bleeding, with deep lacerations jutted into his skin. He hissed inwardly in pain, wondering how much more his body would be able to take. The repetitive nature of most things they did to him had become a monotonous numbness that pulsed through his body, and as long as he kept his voice to a minimum, he knew that soon they'd stop. They'd get bored eventually…at least he hoped they would.

**biBut it's you my love  
You're my land ahoy  
Yeah, you're my boy/b/i**

As soon as they left him, he ran outside and threw up over the side of the ship, coughing up his lungs as he did so and swearing, body shaking violently from the pain.

"'Karu?" A timid voice called out to him, needing no introductions.

"Pavel…you shouldn't be here." His voice was cracking from the pain, as he sagged against the side of the ship. Closing his eyes and biting down hard to stop from crying in pain, he felt two gentle hands grabbing his waist.

"Karu!" The younger curly haired man cried out desperately, pulling him from the side of the ship and across under the deck. Making sure no one saw them; he snuck them into a far dark corner, where no one went to. Carefully, Pavel lowered Hikaru into the corner, and grabbed some of his old clothes, tearing some to shreds and putting alcohol on them to keep his wounds clean. He hated hearing Hikaru in pain, but he knew it would do him good.

Soon later, Hikaru was collapsed into Pavel's lap, panting hard from the pain that was still echoing through his body. They remained silent, except for the heavy laboured breathing coming from Hikaru, and the gentle sweep of Pavel's hand over his soft hair.

**biYo-ho, Sebastian  
Let's go far away  
Somewhere where the captain won't be mad.  
Yo-ho, Sebastian  
I want to love you good  
We deserve much better than we've had.** /b/i**

"I wish I could stop them…I wish I wasn't so useless" Pavel finally broke the silence, as Hikaru felt a tear fall onto his cheek. He glanced up, seeing Chekov's bright blue eyes full of tears. Painfully, he pushed himself up and cupped Pavel's cheek in his hand, wiping the tears away, his calloused digit taking in the silky feel of the other's skin.

"You're safe, and that's all that matters." Hikaru smiled at him, his face, although full of pain, was also full of honesty. After all, he never lied to Pavel.

And gently, so gently, they leaned in and closed the gap between their lips in a tender kiss.

**biThey say they're gonna kill me  
If i look at you once more.  
Pissed in my hammock yesterday,  
So I'll sleep on the floor/b/i  
**

At breakfast, Hikaru was forced to sit with the people who had abused him the day prior, making sure to keep away from Pavel in public, just in case they tried to hurt him. It was hard but he wasn't worth losing. Pavel sat across the way to him at a different table, and was apparently daydreaming. Hikaru had a hard time pulling his eyes away from the face that lived with him in his dreams, where they were happy.

Forcefully, he made himself look at the bowl of food in front of him, practically feeling the scorning glares upon him as he picked up his spoon and began to eat. He knew they'd been the ones who'd pissed in his bed, and his back was suffering for it. It was tight and in pain from sleeping on the floor. He knew that they were finding this more sickeningly immoral day by day; but he thought the torturous things they were doing to him were much, much worse and more immoral than wanting to kiss another guy.

**biI'd be under the sea,  
but you hold me above. /b/i**

Although no matter how immoral they got, how violent and rough and hurtful, as long as Pavel was there at the end of it, it'd be okay, somehow. 

**biThey put glass in my sandals,  
So my feet would bleed all day,  
And they forced me to wear them,  
Or they said they'd make you pay/b/i**

Hikaru looked at them, hatred filling his eyes. In front of him, Pavel was being held up by the scruff of his shirt, wriggling about for freedom, arms tied behind his back and legs bound. Hikaru could tell he was putting on a brave face, but it was giving away fast.

God damnit!

"Let him go! This isn't anything to do with him; I'm the one you want!" He snarled, trying to get the guy holding him back to let go, but he didn't budge.

"You looked at him, and we've warned you about doing that. Besides, hurting him and seeing you like this is far more satisfying than anything we've ever done to you." One of the bigger men sneered, and punched Pavel in the stomach, making him spit out blood and cry in pain.

Hikaru felt his eyes welling up. "I said let him go! Please…I'll do anything!" Hikaru begged, hoping it would move their attention away from the other.

The men looked at each other and nodded. Behind him a bottle smashed, and he froze. In front of his face, he watched them empty the shattered shards of glass into his sandals, and he cried in pain as they placed them onto his feet, the sharp edges cutting into his flesh and digging in.

"Walk over to him and we'll let him go." They taunted, dropping Pavel to the floor. He dropped like a rock, barely making a noise as he hit.

And that panicked Hikaru.

"If you don't want him to pay the price, come and show us how much you 'love' him."

Forgetting everything except for Pavel, he darted over, crying I pain with every step, before collapsing by his side, tears streaming down his face. He was sure of laughter behind him, but it was just white noise as he picked up the body of Pavel, who thankfully was breathing. **  
**

**biI'd be under the sea,  
but you hold me above.  
'Cos you're the man i love/b/i**

"Pavel I'm so sorry…" Hikaru sobbed after he heard the room empty out of other life. Pavel's eyes fluttered open, taking in the man's faceabove him.

"Hi…karu…" he smiled weakly, snuggling into him and mumbling, "There is nothing to forgive."

Hikaru shook his head, "I'm sorry that I love you. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, because of me." His body shuddered as he sobbed holding Pavel close. Against his chest, Pavel shook his head.

"Nyet, Hikaru…I'd rather this than you take it all…I love you too, you know?"

And despite everything, that made him smile.****

biYo-ho, Sebastian  
Let's go far away  
Somewhere where the captain won't be mad.  
Yo-ho, Sebastian  
I want to love you good  
We deserve much better than we've had. /b/i

That evening, they sat below dock, hearing people walk and talk above them. Pavel sleepily leaning on Hikaru's shoulder, who was vigilantly keeping guard for anyone, just in case. His feet were ripped to shreds and he was sure Pavel had some sort of fracture, but they had given up caring. If they tried to fix it, they'd do it to them again.

So they had decided to wear their wounds with pride.

"Karu?" Pavel asked, not opening his eyes.

"Mmm?" Hikaru looked down at him.

"You deserve better than this." He sighed, sadly. Hikaru smiled slightly, pressing a light kiss into his hair.

"You and me both then." He mused, looking up at the wooden ceiling above them.

"Why can't they accept it?" He asked, even sadder.

"Because they can't understand how much I adore you, Pavel." He reassured the other, pulling him closer to deepen his point. Pavel snuggled into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly and dragging it down, revealing more of his chest.

"Will anyone ever be able to accept this…us?" he asked, now looking into Hikaru's eyes painfully.

"…No." Hikaru finally told him.

"Do you accept us?" He asked, voice going quiet. Hikaru broke out into a small smile and kissed his forehead.

"I never had to accept us in the first place."

**biThe captain found out 'bout us,  
And ordered them to throw,  
Us both overboard tonight,  
Together we will go.**

But I'm yours you know  
And I'll love you still in hell/b/i

They were dragged up onto the deck, Pavel yelling out for Sulu as he was wrenched away from the arms of his lover. The captain practically glared daggers at the curly haired young man, but neither of them cared. Hikaru turned, punching the guy holding him and leaped forward, managing to grasp a few extra seconds of hugging the now crying Pavel before being torn away again.

"Pavel!" Hikaru cried out, giving him courage, "I won't leave you! I'll never leave you, and not life nor death can change that!"

A punch to the jaw shut him up, but he was defiant. He pulled and tugged at the grip holding him, promising himself he'd never give in, no matter what.****

biI hope they didn't tie up,  
Your hands as tight as mine,  
I'll see you on the bed of this  
Blue ocean babe, sometime/b/i

The ropes around his wrist were so tight they chaffed, burning his skin every timehis hands moved at all.Across from him, he saw Pavel's face contort in pain, and he only prayed that the ropes weren't as tight on him as they were on himself.

Suddenly, he was shoved forward, stumbling as he did so from the agony he was currently in, and the lack of balance.

"Throw him."

He laughed, loud enough for everyone to hear, causing an eerie moment of silence on the deck.

"Care to join me in my new bed…Pavel?" he asked, making the crying young man smile, somehow. A final smash over the back of a head with a hard object silenced him.

**biBut I'm yours you know  
And I'll love you still in hell  
Down we fell  
And I'm singing. /b/i**

The last thing he remembered after the shove and before the splash was Pavel screaming his name, and nothing more. And all he could hope for was that Pavel knew how much he really loved him, and how much he wished he'd be safe. 

**biYo-ho, Sebastian  
Let's go far away  
Somewhere where the captain won't be mad.  
Yo-ho, Sebastian  
I want to love you good  
We deserve much better than we've had.** /b/i**

Hikaru had always heard that drowning was a peaceful death, because you hallucinated before finally giving out. So when he saw Pavel holding his hand out to him, eyes pleading with him to hold on, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but then again,. He didn't really care at that point.

Trying with his last ounce of energy, he wrenched his hands free of their bindings and reached out for Pavel next to him, looking into his face as they smiled, and kissed.

**biWe deserve much better than we've had./b/i**

And they were both still smiling as they hit the bottom.


End file.
